


Sunshine

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Rayos de sol, Romance, adoracion al cuerpo, una mañana dorada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Tony sonrío. De esas sonrisas que encienden ciudades enteras.(Publicado Original en 2018 ;)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Sunshine

_Heaven is in your eyes_

_Bright as the stars we're under_

_Oh! Is it any wonder_

_I'm in the mood for love?_

[—[I'm in the mood for love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGTUSYMTbIc&feature=emb_title) by Julie London _._ ]

Tony estaba mirando fijamente al espejo, esa mañana.

El sol iluminando la habitación, un par de rayos alcanzando sus pies descalzos.

Era martes, JARVIS comunicó su corto resumen de un típico día de verano amaneciendo en New York. Sin embargo, Anthony Stark permanecía de pie frente al espejo.

Era diferente. Existía algo diferente cuando se encontró en el reflejo. Algo oculto en todo su ser. Tony, no sabía con exactitud de que trataba, pero aquello produjo un nudo en su estomago. Un ligero cosquilleo en su piel.

Rozó con la yema de sus dedos, la fría superficie.

Quizás estaba falto de azúcar. Quizás. Tal vez era el paso del tiempo, aquellos ligeros pliegues en el borde de sus ojos. O el reactor necesitaba un ajuste. ¿Sus brazos siempre habían sido de esa forma? Ese cabello jamás lograría ser dominado. Examinó con ojos críticos, su propia figura, insistiendo en encontrar aquello.

Sin embargo, antes de que su mente resolviera _lo que sea_ que debía resolver, el movimiento a su espalda llamó su atención. Las sábanas se removieron dejando expuesta una pierna. Una pierna muy sensual.

Todo visible en el reflejo frente a él.

Tony sonrío. De esas sonrisas que encienden ciudades enteras.

Steve estaba tardando un poco más de lo habitual en despertar. Pero no iba a quejarse por ello, no con esa vista. No, cuando nuevamente el chico dorado se deshizo de las sábanas al fin, dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. O bueno, el Doctor Erskine. Aunque Sara Rogers, había hecho un gran trabajo también.

Lentamente, con la dedicación que merecía, Tony recorrió aquel cuerpo en su cama. Sus ojos viajando en el reflejo, por la piel ligeramente bronceada. Comenzó por sus pies, el arco y sus dedos, por sus tobillos dulces donde debía dejar un beso en cuanto se despertara, y subió lentamente por las curvas sutiles de sus piernas, esas piernas poderosas que median veinte besos castos y treinta y cinco cardenales, hasta sus muslos. Oh, sí. Esa piel regada de marcas rojizas, aquellos muslos deliciosos que podrían matar a un hombre... de formas tan placenteras. Tony se permitió morderse los labios mientras subía aún más.

Y allí expuesto, como la manzana prohibida, condena de toda la humanidad: la primera tentación terrenal y la razón de cualquier pecado. Ese trasero.

Tony Stark no era creyente. Para nada. Pero aquello, aquello era obra divina. Científica y divinamente, una creación de todo aquello por lo que caería. Steve se aseguraba de ser un milagro andante, cada vez que entrenaba para mantenerse en forma. Cada vez que cedía a los pedidos de Natasha o propios, usando un par de jeans que se convertían en portadores del paraíso.

Por un segundo, Stark estuvo tentado de dejar toda exploración y lanzarse de lleno por Steve. Tomar con ambas manos ese trasero y morderlo. Marcarlo y oír el gemido, la queja, la suplica. Jugar con él, hasta hundirse tan lenta, tan duramente... Quería, hacerle tantas cosas... que apenas resistió.

Su mirada castaña, reunió el coraje para seguir su inspección. Y la curva de esa espalda hizo jadear a Tony. La luz en la habitación caía en diagonal, bañando parte del cuerpo de Steve. Su piel brillaba, como si un manto dorado se hubiera derramado en su espalda. Una apropiada luz que lo retrataba como lo que era, una maravillosa obra de arte. Un hombre precioso.

Un hombre que lograba matarlo con sólo tomar su mano. Un hombre con un corazón de malvavisco. Tan insoportable, anticuado y terco.

No era justo. Steve, resplandecía.

Lo que produjo que su examen avanzara, siguiendo al sol.

Aquella columna que podía recorrer mil veces con sus dedos, sus omóplatos ahora relajados, sus hombros libres de tensión y llenos de marcas de pasión... su nuca. Casi le era posible sentir ese perfume tan particular. Una extraña mezcla de su aroma natural y miel. Tony aún trataba de descubrir cómo era posible oler así, a pesar de volver sudando de un entrenamiento duro.

Pero allí estaba, flotando en el borde que despuntaba dorado. Esa nuca que Tony besaría hasta volverse parte de la maldita materia cósmica. Las hebras rubias comenzaban allí.

Los dedos del hombre hicieron un movimiento involuntario, encontrándose con el límite del cristal. Hundiría sus manos en aquel cabello. Lo jalaría hasta sacar gruñidos de un ser salvaje. Lo sujetaría para atraerlo a un beso cálido. Lo acariciaría para recibir sonrisas amorosas. Besaría su cabello con infinita devoción mientras las manos lo apretaban al borde del abismo.

Entonces, llegaría a su oreja, donde susurraría todas las palabras conocidas solo para verlo temblar. Le hablaría tan dulcemente hasta que el aroma a miel se convirtiera en su perfume personal. Mordería su lóbulo para armar un escándalo de pasión en el momento inoportuno.

Podía convertirlo en fuego. Podía derretirlo y amasarlo con lujuria. Podía convertirse en su único dueño y también podía someterse ante un cambio de papeles. Lo dejaría tomar todo lo que quisiera. Le tendería todo su cuerpo, su voz y su alma. Steve podía arrastrarlo y ser uno para siempre.

Tony sabía que podía hacer todo eso. Disfrutaba tanto decirle lo maravilloso que era. Lo mucho, lo tanto y lo eterno que lo amaba.

Por eso tuvo que ceder, ceder a esa sensación que sacudía su pecho. La electricidad mandando en sus manos, vibrando en su garganta. Algo profundo y cálido, inundando su mente. Algo que estaba presente ahí mismo, en sus venas y en su corazón. Ese algo tan extraño que no podía descifrar frente al espejo.

Con pasos ligeros, se acercó a la cama.

Steve dormía, su respiración pausada, su boca sutilmente entreabierta. Esa boca. Si alguien supiera lo que lograba hacer con ella. La manera en que el nombre de Tony tomaba vida, las promesas que conjuraba y la dulzura con la que podía consolarlo. Aquellas mejillas rosadas por el calor que emergía, ángulos que enmarcaban su rostro. Tan entregado al sueño. Expuesto. Seguro.

Tony no dudo. No pensó. No tenia porque. Ya no.

Y lo próximo que Steve Rogers sintió, fue un cuerpo cálido sobre sí. Manos callosas recorriendo su espalda y atrapando su trasero en un toque caliente. Una pequeña risa sobre su oído.

—Buenos días, amor de mi vida.

La risa ronca, sólo consiguió que Tony entregara el resto de su alma en un beso lento y profundo. Steve no pensaba soltarlo hasta que el sol se ocultara de nuevo, hasta que cada parte de sí supiera que ese hombre había saciado cada deseo oculto, cada anhelo secreto.

Juntos, porque el mundo podía esperar.

El reflejo devolvió una luz brillante, en cuerpos enredados y caricias dulces.

Un corazón de acero, siendo consumido por la devoción de estrellas azules.

⭐ **Fin** ⭐

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que este pequeño drabble/one-shot, les haya gustado. Un poco de miel siempre es saludable ;) Pueden tomarlo como un AU, o si quieren anterior a todo el desastre de Civil Wars. [Quedemos con el AU :')]  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
>  (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
